Torture and a Road Trip?
by peachykeen234
Summary: Klaroline and Mebekah... I needed something to clear my head and get focused back into writing... I was having severe writers block. This probably wont be a coherent story... just a bunch of little drabble chapters about all my favorite couples on The Vampire Diaries. CarolinexKlaus and MattxRebekah and DamonxElena. Rated "M" just to be safe.


**This is not me starting yet another long drawn out story, no I wouldn't take up that much pressure... ahaha. No, this is me trying to get back in the "Writers zone" cause I've been having insane writers block for the past two or three days - which is NOT okay!**

**So yeah... this isn't an official story line kinda thing. Its more me having fun and trying to ditch my writers block.**

**Enjoy...?**

**X,**

**Peachy**

* * *

"Caroline, I'm standing in one of my favorite places in the world surrounded by food, music, art, culture, and all I could think about is how much I want to show it to you. Maybe one day you'll let me." It was the fifth time she'd listened to the message and she was prepared to click the replay button again. He had been gone for almost two weeks and she hadn't heard from him since that message which she had received about a week before. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was worried. Sure, she could try calling him like any normal person would have by now... But that would just encourage him, and she most definitely does not want that... or so she says.

_Ever since Tyler left I've just been feeling lonely... yeah, that's it, I'm just lonely. Its not like I could ever actually have feelings for Klaus. I mean... he's KLAUS for crying out loud!_

Before she could press play once more her phone buzzed, notifying her of a new text message. The message was from Stefan:

"Meet at The Grill ASAP. Elena trouble."

Caroline sighed loudly. _Why was it that when everyone loved Elena the world revolved around her, and now everyone hates Elena, but the world STILL revolves around her!_ With this her mind was made up and she typed in a quick response, "Can't. Going on a road trip. Good luck with her royal bitchiness."

Seconds later her phone buzzed again, "Road trip?" Instead of responding she closed her messages and put her phone on silent. She grabbed her keys, heading to the Mikaelsen's residence, she had to talk to Rebekah.

"Why on Earth would I tell you, of all people, where my brother is?" Rebekah spat at Caroline, "after all the pain you've caused him." she thought for a moment then continued maliciously, "did you ever think that maybe the reason he left was to get away from you?"

Caroline ignored the last comment, "Oh as if you even care about your brothers feelings! You just love being a stubborn bitch!"

A flash of sadness showed in Rebekah's eyes, but only for a moment, because just as quickly her careless facade replaced it. She huffed lightly, about to say something more, but her phone interrupted her.

"What?" Rebekah practically shouted to the unknown call. The voice on the other end sounded familiar so Caroline tuned into the conversation.

_"Don't 'What' me, Blondie 2.0,"_ it was Damon,_ "we need your help."_

Rebekah scoffed at the request, "What is with you people and thinking I will help you."

_"Well, since Vampire Barbie bailed we need a replacement, and sadly you're the only other obnoxious blond vampire in town at the moment."_

"Yes, Damon, that really makes me want to help you." She responded snarkily.

_"Okay, okay,"_ Damon said in his manipulative voice,_ "I guess it'll just be Stefan and I... oh and Matt of course."_

Caroline giggled a tad bit at Damon's bribery, Oh he is good.

Rebekah seemed conflicted, "Well... I suppose I could help, I guess - I mean you're all hopeless without me right? What is it that I have to do?"

_"Meet us at The Grill, we'll explain when you get here."_

Without a word to Caroline, Rebekah sped out the door. _Well that was helpful_, Caroline thought sarcastically. She was about to leave when she realized that she had the house to herself. _Time for some good old fashioned Original's research._

After about an hour of searching she finally found a note addressed to Klaus. She skimmed it and gasped a bit when she saw the name signed at the bottom, Katherine.

With the letter in hand she left the house, leaving the front door wide open. She started her car and patted the steering wheel, "looks like we're going to New Orleans, baby."

* * *

**I know, the writing is mediocre and, I assure you, the story will be extraordinarily cliche. I was having writers block and needed to get back on my game. Sorry if you were expecting an awesome love story, I might add more, but it will be random and most likely not very often. **

**X,**

**Peachy**


End file.
